Six Paths Of Pain Wiki
Welcome to the Six Paths Of Pain Wiki An Outer Path technique devised by Nagato after being crippled by Hanzō and rendered emaciated from the numerous chakra receivers embedded in his back by the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. By piercing corpses with chakra receivers, a wielder of the Rinnegan can manipulate the bodies as though they are their own. As Pain, Nagato mainly used the Deva Path in presenting himself to the Akatsuki, while using it along with the others in battle. Though he controlled the bodies as extensions of his will, Nagato still saw his vessels as separate individuals from himself. Obito Uchiha would later adopt this fighting style and create his own Six Paths of Pain during the Fourth Shinobi World War using the reincarnated jinchūriki. The Sage of the Six Paths (六道仙人, Rikudō Sennin) was the legendary figure who founded the arts of ninjutsu and created the ninja world. He defeated the Ten-Tails and sealed it within his own body, thus becoming the first jinchūriki. Background According to Jiraiya, the Sage was a monk who appeared long ago in an age of endless war. He was the first to discover the truth of chakra, and with it he tried to lead the world to an era of peace instead of conflict. He travelled across the land, spreading his ideal and religion, the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, Ninshū), which eventually came to be known as ninjutsu. His great deeds and ultimate desire to bring peace to the war-torn world made him widely known as the Saviour of this World (この世の救世主, Kono Yo no Kyūseishu). Centuries ago, the sage defeated the most powerful demon in the ninja world, the Ten-Tails, and was praised as a god for the virtue of his victory. In order to protect the world from the Ten-Tails, the Sage developed a certain technique to seal the beast within his own body, giving him the ability to harness and control its overwhelming power; he became the first jinchūriki. However, this offered only a temporary solution. In the event of his death, the seal would break and the Ten-Tails would once again be unleashed upon the world. The tailed beasts with the Sage of the Six Paths.Aware of his impending fate, the Sage used Creation of All Things (万物創造, Banbutsu Sōzō) to divide the Ten-Tails' chakra into nine individual constructs that would become known as the tailed beasts. As a final precaution, he used Chibaku Tensei to entomb the physical remains of the Ten-Tails body within a gigantic stone prison, which he hurled into the heavens, creating the moon. It is later revealed that the Sage gave names to these beasts. The Sage would leave behind a tablet for his descendants, detailing the history of his struggle with the beast. Only those who possess the Rinnegan can fully decipher the contents of the tablet, while a reader with a lesser dōjutsu can still partially interpret the information. Some time after creating the tailed beasts, the Sage told them that they would be together even when separated, and that one day they would again be a single entity. The Sage's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited the Sage's "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited the Sage's "body" (his powerful will and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, the Sage chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son attacked the younger, beginning a war between them. Their feud would continue on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan. Personality The Sage of the Six Paths was a man who sought peace by spreading his wisdom across the world. He was exceptionally wise, as he was able to bring about a great change to the world by simply disseminating the principles of chakra and his religion. He also seemed to care a great deal for the tailed beasts when they were still with him; he gave them each a name as a sign of their individuality, and told them that no matter how far apart they grew, they would always be together, and would someday be led down the right path. In return, the tailed beasts showed respect and adoration for the Sage. Kurama even shed a tear at the thought of his imminent passing, suggesting that the beasts might even have viewed him as a sort of father-figure. Appearance The Sage's cloak.Although initially depicted as a silhouette, several details about the Sage's appearance can be inferred. He had a small goatee and short light-coloured hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces of hair resembling horns. He wore a full-length cloak (haori) with a high collar, revealing his necklace with six red magatama. These symbols were later mimicked by Nagato's Deva Path, and the seal around the neck of Naruto Uzumaki's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. On the back of his cloak was a stylised Rinnegan with nine magatama in three rows beneath it. In one appearance where his face was partially visible, he was in an elderly state. The Sage of the Six Paths using Creation of All Things.Though not a great deal is known about all the skills the Sage possessed, it's safe to assume that he was an immensely powerful individual. Even among today's standards, Kurama still considers him the world's most powerful individual, having been the only person to defeat the Ten-Tails, a being that was revered as a god, causing the Sage himself to be seen as a god. The Sage was also revered as the man to first understand the very nature of chakra itself. This wisdom, combined with his kekkei genkai, the Rinnegan, allowed the Sage to create the first modern ninjutsu. With such powers at his disposal, the Sage obtained a great following, as men and women from across the world strove to learn from his teachings. As the Sage's disciples grew continuously greater in number, it led to the creation of ninja clans, and later, ninja villages. It is impossible to overestimate the Sage's effect on the course of the ninja world's development. As the first true ninja, he created the ninja world, revolutionised it, and left it forever changed. The Sage was shown carrying two objects. One was what appeared to be a large katana in his hand, whilst the other was a shakujō — a Buddhist ringed staff which is meant to be used in prayer, but can also be effectively employed as a weapon. Rinnegan Main article: Rinnegan''The Sage was said to have been the only shinobi to have fully mastered the Rinnegan, allowing him to manipulate all five types of nature chakra. He is revered as one of the most legendary figures in the ninja world, and is most likely the strongest ninja that ever existed. He was so powerful, that he created the moon using Chibaku Tensei on his deathbed. Even Nagato stated that his power paled in comparison to that of the Sage's. As a wielder of the Rinnegan, the Sage also wielded all the abilities of the Six Paths Technique. Jinchūriki The Sage developed the first technique capable of sealing a tailed beast inside a human body, making himself the very first jinchūriki in history. Having the Ten-Tails great power contained within him, the Sage developed immeasurable power and chakra that far surpassed all others. Even on his deathbed, the Sage was able to employ his Chibaku Tensei technique on a massive scale and use that chakra to create the moon and seal the body of the Ten-Tails within it, a clear testament to his incredible power. Yin and Yang Chakra By using the Yin chakra, that comes from the spiritual energy, and the Yang chakra, that comes from the physical energy, he had the ability to create form from nothingness with a mere thought and then bring it to life. The Sage created the nine tailed beasts from the Ten-Tails' chakra by using this ability. Treasured Tools The Sage wielded unique tools which became known as the Treasured Tools of the Sage of the Six Paths, each of which possess a unique and powerful ability, but all of which require a vast reservoir of chakra, which would quickly kill any normal human, in order to be used. Being the jinchūriki of the Ten-Tails, this posed no problem at all for the Sage. The five treasures are: the Bashōsen, Benihisago, Kōkinjō, Shichiseiken, and the Kohaku no Jōhei. By combining the Benihisago, Kōkinjō, and Shichiseiken, the Sage (or any user) can capture the word soul of his victims, and then draw them into the gourd and seal them away. The Bashōsen can generate any of the five basic elements. The Kohaku no Jōhei can seal anyone without the elaborate procedures used for the Benihisago. The five treasures eventually fell into the possession of Kumogakure, and then into the hands of the Gold and Silver Brothers, who made use of the treasures in their criminal activities. Kumo however, managed to retrieve the Kohaku no Jōhei which was kept in the Raikage's office. Legacy As time passed, the Sage ultimately faded into legend. His bloodline divided into the descendants of his two children, which would eventually form the Senju clan — and through distant relations the Uzumaki clan — and the Uchiha clan. As a result of Madara Uchiha acquiring and integrating Senju DNA into his body, the Rinnegan would later resurface. Though he noted nothing happened initially after the DNA integration, when he neared the end of his natural lifespan, the dōjutsu finally awakened. With that, Madara Uchiha managed to undo the Sage's seal on the vessel of the Ten-Tails by summoning it from the moon and formulated the Eye of the Moon Plan to become the Ten-Tails' new jinchūriki. Because Nagato, a pupil of Jiraiya's, manifested the Rinnegan, the latter suspected Nagato to be the reincarnation of the Sage himself. In reality, Madara secretly transplanted his own Rinnegan to the boy, without his knowledge. Nagato, as a descendant of the Senju-related Uzumaki clan, was the perfect host for the dōjutsu; however, Nagato noted that his own power would have paled in comparison to the Sage's. Others, including Kakashi Hatake, noted that the Rinnegan was viewed merely as a mutation. Kurama and Son Gokū's recognition of the Sage (and the tailed beasts' apparent status as the only survivors from the Sage's lifetime), lends credibility to his existence. Before he died, the Sage told the young tailed beasts that someone would come and lead them on the right path. The tailed beasts would all later come to agree that this person is Naruto Uzumaki. Deva Path The '''Deva Path' (天道, Tendō) grants the user the ability to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces with objects and people. These gravity manipulating techniques, however, cannot be performed in rapid succession; the amount of time required to recharge after use varies depending on the scale of the technique used. The Deva Path also grants another ability: Chibaku Tensei which allows the user to create a huge makeshift terrestrial body from all the surrounding matter that is attracted to a black sphere released by this technique. Though he used the powers of the Deva Path prior to being crippled, Nagato spent the remainder of his life channelling the power through the corpse of his deceased friend Yahiko, using him as the face of his Pain alias. In the anime, through Pain, Nagato demonstrated the ability to levitate in midair prior to levelling Konoha and during his battle against Naruto in his six-tailed state. Shinra Tensei is the Deva Path's ability to manipulate repulsive force (斥力, sekiryoku) at the user's will to push matter or ninja techniques away.[1] Depending on the amount of force the user puts in this technique, it can easily shatter wood, bones, metal, or stone walls. By using this technique as a defensive measure, all attacks directed to the user will be deflected, no matter the size, power or mass. It can also be used to repel flames caught on the user's body. The only downside to this technique is that there is a short period when it is unusable after being used. The minimal time period is about five seconds, but it varies depending on the amount of power put into the attack. Shinra Tensei can be used on a larger scale for massive destruction. Before it can be used however, Nagato must break his connection with all but the Deva Path (presumably to channel all available chakra through it). A massive amount of repulsive force is placed above the target, crushing everything beneath in a massive explosion. Using Shinra Tensei on this scale shortens Nagato's lifespan and leaves him unable to use it for several minutes. Konan also noted that large-scale use of Shinra Tensei slows down the recovery rate of the Six Paths of Pain. This technique can be countered to some degree if faced with an equal and opposing force as seen when Naruto in his six-tailed form opposed the Deva Path, or if the person to whom the attack is directed can barricade themselves as seen when Naruto used the Multiple Shadow Clone Technique to withstand the force somewhat. It may also be possible to withstand the technique by focusing chakra to the feet. Banshō Ten'in is a technique that manipulates attractive force (引力, inryoku) at the users will to pull matter towards the user. It has the same five second limit as the Shinra Tensei as stated by Chōji.[1] It is possible to attract multiple targets at once, causing them to collide with each other.[2] Like its counterpart, Shinra Tensei, the ability to manipulate attractive force is granted by the Deva Path. Chibaku Tensei is a special technique developed by the Sage of the Six Paths through the Deva Path, who used it to create the moon and trap the Ten-Tails' body inside of it. The user creates a dark black sphere of gravity that when thrown into the sky, attracts objects from all directions and pulls them into the sphere compressing them simultaneously. The surrounding earth, including forests and mountains, are collected into a single point, piling on top of one another until it creates a large sphere. A large crater is left where the earth has been collected from. The Deva Path had to be brought within close range of Nagato before it could use the technique, and performing it put a great deal of strain on Nagato. This strain eventually caused the technique to dispel, by which the large sphere, that was created by it, fell apart again. The technique can be countered by taking advantage of the strong gravitational pull, using powerful techniques to destroy the black sphere. Nagato noted that his technique was inferior to that of the Sage of the Six Paths, but despite its admitted inferiority, it was still strong enough to both hold out against a Tailed Beast Ball and incapacitate Naruto in his six-tailed form. However, it failed to contain Naruto after he transformed into his eight-tailed form as he broke out of it with brute force. Despite this, Nagato implied that he would have to make an even larger sphere to compensate for Naruto's transformation. Asura Path The Asura Path (修羅道, Shuradō) grants the user the ability to summon mechanised armour, augmenting their body with extra limbs and various robotic weaponry. In life, Nagato channeled the Asura Path through the body of a ninja puppeteer. Through the Asura Path, the user is able to form four additional arms and two additional faces, as well as a folded, serrated blade-like sash around their waist. These additional appendages, as well as the user's body as a whole, are augmented with a variety of mechanical weaponry, which they can access at will. The user can fire their forearms as long-range projectiles or pull them off to reveal and fire a cluster of segmented missiles at targets. They are also able to protrude a set of flexible blades and drills or mechanical tendrils from their arms and quickly propel themselves forward with a burst of chakra from their feet. The user can also release a powerful chakra blast, which is capable of destroying numerous buildings at once, either by forming a cannon from one of their arms or opening the crown of their head. Nagato's Asura Path's raw physical power was enough to rip Jiraiya's arm off and crush his throat with basic taijutsu, as well as to throw the Animal Path all the way into Konohagakure from the outskirts of the village. Additionally, the Asura Path was able to survive otherwise fatal damage due to its mechanised insides. All of these abilities befitted the "warring demon" name that the Asura Path held, whilst giving it a considerably higher degree of versatility than the other Six Paths of Pain had (aside from the Deva Path). After the modifications of the Asura Path, the user can open the soles of their feet and launch themselves forward in a linear direction. After the body modifications of the Asura Path, the user can disconnect their hand, pulling out a thin cord with missiles attached to it. These missiles can then be fired at random for a large area of effect or can home in onto a target. After the body modification done by the Asura Path, this technique launches a detached part of an arm, using it as a projectile weapon. With a small-scale explosion, caused by chakra collected in the cut end of the wrist, the hand portion gains propulsive power and flies off in a straight line with tremendous force. Its destructive power is great enough to easily break through even thick bedrock. The hand portion is protected with chakra, which allows it to remain unscathed. The chakra in the wrist draws the hand back like a magnet, reattaching it again. Human Path The Human Path (人間道, Ningendō) grants a Rinnegan user the ability to read the mind of any target by placing his hand on the target's head or chest and yanking the soul out of the body. Though it provides intel by getting well guarded secrets, the technique inevitably kills the target.In life, Nagato channelled the powers of the Human Path through the corpse of a Takigakure shinobi. This technique, accessed through the Human Path ability of the Rinnegan, allows the user to learn everything that the target knows simply by placing their hand on the said target. Once this is done, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them. Because this technique must end with the target's death, it is not suited to use on hostages who have value while alive. Category:Browse Category:Six Paths of Pain Category:Animal Path Category:Preta Path Category:Naraka Path Category:Outer Path Category:The Akatsuki Category:Nagato Category:Konan Category:Sasori Category:Deidara Category:Itachi Uchiha Category:Kisame Hoshigaki Category:Kakuzu Category:Hidan Category:Zetsu Category:Gedo Statue Category:Hiruko Category:Totsuka Blade Category:Puppet Curse